


Его солнышко

by EvilCatW



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Female Monkey D. Luffy, Fluff and Angst, Unrequited Love, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilCatW/pseuds/EvilCatW
Summary: Санджи знает своё место в жизни капитана, но иногда, только иногда, он осмеливается желать.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 9





	Его солнышко

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [His little sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992366) by [Alicenee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicenee/pseuds/Alicenee). 



— На что ты смотришь, капитан? — спрашивает Санджи, закуривая сигарету, откидываясь на ладони и вытягивая ноги на деревянном полу палубы Мерри.

Его молодая капитан устроилась рядом с ним, положив голову на чужое бедро и пристально глядя ему в лицо. Странно задумчиво для игривого подростка вроде неё. Он, в свою очередь, смотрит на неё сверху-вниз, любопытствуя, какие интриги творятся сейчас в голове его капитана. Или, скорее, были ли они связаны с ним, учитывая, что крайне редко случалось, чтобы Луффи не была чем-то занята.

— Твои волосы, — отвечает она, и на её лице появляется довольная улыбка.

— Мои волосы? — рассеянно переспрашивает он, собирая пальцами несколько прядей и косо смотря на них. Он не видит в этом ничего необычного. Но прежде чем он успел это сказать, Луффи, демонстрируя пренебрежение любыми социальными границами, известными человечеству, схватила его за щёки и притянула ближе. Он не вскрикнул, нет, Санджи не вскрикнул от удивления. И если этот глупый Маримо спросит, он будет всё отрицать.

Положение неловкое: его голова склонилась над головой Луффи, и между ними оставалось расстояние всего лишь в пол руки. Его капитан, однако, продолжает улыбаться, и дискомфорт от нового положения быстро затмевает ощущение её пальцев в его волосах. Он сухо сглатывает.

— Что…? — тупо спрашивает он, наблюдая, как её лицо становится задумчивым, а щёки смешно надуваются, когда она думает. Санджи ждёт. Это труднее, чем он думал, стараясь не наклоняться к маленьким ручкам, гладящим его волосы, мягким и осторожным, как будто пытающимся убаюкать его. Его сердце трепещет в груди.

Это было редкостью — поймать Луффи в такой момент. Такой разительный контраст с легко возбудимой капитаном, которую они знали и любили. Однако, эти мгновения, хотя и немногочисленные и далёкие друг от друга, являются моментами, которые лелеял весь экипаж. И Санджи, эгоистично, держит это для себя. Даже не думает делиться Луффи, такой мягкой и нежной, какой она была сейчас, ни с кем другим.

— М-м-м! Какая прелесть!

Она говорит это так легко. Ответ застаёт его врасплох больше, чем он ожидал, и когда он смотрит ей в глаза, его следующие слова застревают у него в горле вместе с дыханием и бьющимся сердцем. Луффи улыбается. Луффи всегда улыбается. Но это что-то новенькое. Это совсем другое. Это — безмятежно, любящее и тоскующее одновременно. Она прекрасна и открыта так, как может только Луффи, и Санджи не может дышать.

В глубине души он удивляется. Интересно, действительно ли эта улыбка предназначена ему? Он хочет, чтобы так и было. Боже, как он хочет чтобы это было так. Но что-то в блеске её карих глаз говорит об обратном. Это та же самая искорка, которая приветствует его всякий раз, когда он идёт, чтобы поймать её из любимой позиции на фигуре Мерри — восхитительно ошеломлённая.

Именно в эту долю секунды, прежде чем её глаза снова прояснятся, Санджи чувствует иррациональный страх потерять её, сжимающий его сердце, как будто она испарится между его пальцами в любой момент. Мысль была нелепой, ведь Мерри — её дом. Команда — её дом. Но иногда, просто иногда, Санджи задаётся вопросом, что именно Луффи искала смотря на горизонт.

Она никогда не предлагала рассказать. Он никогда не спрашивал.

— Почти одно и то же! — говорит она, отвлекая Санджи от его размышлений и снова оставляя его в недоумении. Одно и то же что, и что? Он почти спрашивает, но останавливает себя.

Это не имеет значения. Вообще нет. Если это так радует Луффи, значит, это хорошо. Иногда Луффи говорит загадками, которые может понять только она. Сейчас Санджи жалел, что ничего не понимает. Кажется, он упускает что-то важное, что-то безумно важное. Что-то, что должен знать, как её накама и повар.

— Похоже на маленькое солнышко, ши-ши-ши, — она смеётся, внезапно взъерошивая его волосы, пока те не превращаются в полный беспорядок, и отпускает только после того, как удовлетворена хаосом, который она же и вызвала. Всё, что он может сделать, это тупо смотреть на неё сверху-вниз.

— Солнышко, да? — через некоторое время спрашивает Санджи, выпрямляясь и слегка улыбаясь. Он переводит взгляд на бескрайнее море. Луффи этого не заметит, говорит он себе, но Санджи сейчас не доверяет своему выражению лица, не доверяет тому чистому счастью, которое трепещет в его груди, пытаясь вырваться на свободу.

«Странно», — думает он, украдкой бросая ещё один взгляд на её улыбающееся лицо; улыбка, слишком широкая и яркая для лица, украшает её губы. Действительно, маленькое солнышко.

***

Только через несколько недель он узнает, с чем, или, вернее, с кем его сравнивала Луффи. Для кого предназначалась та улыбка.

Тогда у него было подозрение, что это не для него. И всё же он хотел, чтобы это был он. Настолько, что он осмелился надеяться, оставил маленькие искорки внутри своей груди кипеть и расти в неконтролируемое пламя, в которое оно вылилось сегодня. Он должен был растоптать их в ту же минуту, как только заметил, что ничего хорошего из этого не вышло бы — даже он знал это.

Глупо, думает он теперь, когда Луффи представляет его с той же ослепительной улыбкой, с какой она одарила его тогда. Сабо, так она его называет. Сабо с золотистыми, как у Санджи, волосами, и любовью в голубых глазах, с нежностью наблюдает за их капитаном.

— Брат, — представился он. Санджи хочет сказать, что брат не должен _так_ смотреть на свою сестру. Но он этого не делает, потому что, в конце концов, это не его дело — делать замечания. Он осознаёт своё место в жизни Луффи, но Санджи всегда был мечтателем.

И если его сердце болит немного больше, чем должно, когда он извиняется, что ему нужно отлучиться на кухню, то это ничьё дело, кроме его собственного.


End file.
